Growing Up Too Soon
by AmiiLouu
Summary: DOOMED TO REMAIN UNFINISHD! Yuna is curious about what sex is. So when Tidus moves to Besaid, they decide to learn together. Will it just be a bit of fun or will it turn into disaster?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, my new story . Hope you enjoy! XxXxXxXx_

_**Growing Up Too Soon**_

The typewriter was clicking away, the sound of metal to paper rang in his ears, and the smear of ink left on the white sheet was stinging his eyes, straining them to their best ability. Too long had he been seated at the typewriter, doing homework and writing letters to his pen pals. You name it, he was doing it. His fingers that hit the keys on the keyboard were starting to hurt, cracking when he bent them. He ran his stiff fingers through his golden silk-like hair, falling straight back into his eyes, as he wished for a break, but knew by far he wasn't getting one soon. The seat made him very uncomfortable, giving him back ache and his legs were dead. His pyjamas hung off him, like they were way too heavy for him. His ears were painful, only hearing the tapping of keys and dinging of the finished line from the typewriter. He felt very alone, with no-one to talk to. He wasn't allowed the radio on to help him relax or the T.V on for the evening news, his hands itching to reach out to the button on the T.V to switch it on. He wanted any kind of communication, not just the familiar noises he heard every night. He had hardly any friends, well, not in this part of Spira anyway.

"Mmmm" His stomach mumbled, scratching for food to enter his body for energy. "Gggggggggrrrrrrrrrr"

Tidus had had a very strict childhood, even now he didn't need to be told what to do, and he'd just lower his head, covering his big blue eyes and get on with it. It was like a habit his mind couldn't rid him of. His father had been away a lot, leaving just him and his mother, alone in the house, to do nothing but chores or lounging around, doing nothing, which didn't amuse the young man, resulting in him leaving his mother on the couch, while he typed on his typewriter. His father was a famous Blitzballer, making him scarce throughout the boy's childhood, and his mother was a bit of a flirt as one would say, others would say slut or whore, but he didn't care, he hated his mother anyway, and couldn't really remember his father. He'd called himself an orphan with slacking guardians. He'd always called his mother by her name, only rarely called her "mother", only when he needed help or was in company. As for is friends, he was known as a "boffin", or "teachers pet" because he was so smart, also able to answer extremely difficult maths questions and read stupendously well. He didn't really care for popularity; just a good education for a great job is all he ever wanted; so he could move as far away from his mother as possible.

"**Tidus**!" a voice bellowed from the downstairs "Come give me a hand with this chocobo!"

"Gah…" he mumbled, darting his strained, bloodshot eyes away from the gleaming white paper, staring at the door, hot tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, taking in something other than the paper, which stung his eyes, for they had been staring for way over time. As he stood to stretch he felt his legs give way and his bones felt very weak under his weight. The floor was cold and hard against his warm skin, his sock had slid off as he slipped, nail marks were left in the desk where his typewriter sat, leaving shreds of wood rolled up like a spiral on the wooden floor. Slowly his body started to rise, griping the desk for help and support as he slowly rose to his feet, bending over to retrieve his sock, placing it delicately on his left foot, ready for his mother's burning smell to enter his nostrils, the smoke burning his eyes. He prepared himself before he expanded the space between the door frame and the door. He bounded his eyes shut and covered his nose and mouth, taking in an enormous breath to conceal the almost fresh air roaming his bedroom.

The door merged open, ever so slowly at first, but then faster, until the body could fit through. Still holding his eyes shut and a hand over his nose and mouth, he mounted the stairs, one by one, obviously done this before. His cold feet took steady steps submerging one after the other, slowly not to slip for the second time in 10 minutes. The banister felt wobbly and entrusted under his shaky hand, the stairs making a muffled slap sound as his sock covered feet touched the wooden floor. He slowly removed his hand, cautiously sniffing the air, making sure its safe to smell, not end up falling down the stairs and choking like he had done many a time. To his surprise, the air smelt glamorous, no burning sensation to his smelling sense. No burning in his eyes, no fire alarm ringing constantly throughout the whole house, no, this night was different, it was calm, welcoming, and…somewhat different. He opened his eyes, searching, scanning for anything. He'd spotted his mother, stood in front of a hot stove, cooking vegetables and baking roast chocobo.

"Dreaming…" his eyes desperately searched out for anything unusual, not that seeing his mother cooking wasn't…unusual, but something that didn't usually happen. "I must be dreaming…"

"Vidia? Why aren't you burning anything?" he'd implied, not really liking the change. He just wasn't used to it. Maybe if it had happened a long time ago, then he wouldn't be so surprised, but seeing as they had just moved from the great city of Zanarkand to the small village of Besaid, this started to worry him.

Vidia was known as the slut of Zanarkand, flirting with every man while her husband was away training hard for the money he earned. Story told that Jecht, Tidus' dad, wasn't his biological father, it was one of his team mates, or so the rumour was spread, like a small snowball at first, then getting larger and larger until it was out of control, causing the family to move from the large city to a tiny village. It was close to the sea, and not a big population, the air was more humid, being as the isle was near the gleaming ocean, the sun was always shining and the air was fresher, not polluted by machina fumes.

"Oh, hey honey. I thought I'd change, start a new life, turn over a new leaf, become a diff—"

"Ok ok I get the idea, geez!"

"Ok, well seeing as your father is away again, and it will be just you and me _again, _I thought I'd become a better mother, you know, be there for you, answer your problems, you know?" by the end of that sentence the woman had grabbed the sleeve of his pyjama's and pulled on them until he strode to the stove with her, the aroma of cooked chocobo was making his mouth water, the scent rising into his nose was making him want to eat it right there. The blue orbs scanning the whole cooker to receive the first glimpse of trouble, but failed miserably. The site was unbelievably different, never before had he seen a decent meal being cooked by his _mother_, or her in a cooking apron for that matter. The surprise shocked him so much that he stumbled back, grabbing the counter for support. The dark rings the circled his eyes had gotten darker and made him look in agonising pain as he regained his composure.

"Erm…do you mind if I go sit down? I'm feeling kind of tired…" his voice trailed off in the distance, his mother giving him a concerned look through her pale blue eyes. Suddenly feeling very upset looking at the sight before her, the young boy she'd failed to bring up well, was standing before her, running his hands through his golden locks, waiting for any sort of reply from her.

"Hey, you know what? I don't really need help; I think I can manage by myself. Go lay on the couch and I'll wake you when dinners ready, ok?"

Slowly, Tidus nodded his head, getting a slight head rush. He turned his blurred gaze towards the couch, which had suddenly looked so inviting to lie across.

_Come and lie down Tidus. You deserve a break… _a ladies voice called out to him. Confusion wiped itself right across his face, tilting his head slightly to the left, inspecting the now talking couch.

_You know you want to… _it spoke again, as the voice echoed around in Tidus' head. slowly and every so carefully, he slid his body onto the couch, resting his heavy head on the soft pillowed arm, wrapping a blanket around his legs and torso, his eyes fluttered shut, sending him into a deep sleep, with slight snores breaking free from his nostrils.

His mother was watching his every movement, the way he walked stunned her. She had never imagined her offspring would end up like this, shattered to the world, and only 15. Boys his age usually were out and having fun with their friends, swooning over girls in the year above or below. But not him; not her son. She feared for his health and was worried that his education would fall below his average prediction. She stood straight, leaning away from the doorframe she was leaning on not long ago, determination spread along her glorious face. Never again will she be a bad mother, she will be there when he needed her, and would comfort him when he needed it.

"I've missed out on most of your life, but no more will I sit there and watch you grow up on your own. I promise…" hesitation grew as her voice quivered in her own throat, "I promise to be a better mother."

Shuffling across the living room floor, she bent her legs and arched her back, to give her son a kiss on the forehead.

"I promise"

* * *

_so what u think? This is my second one, and by far better than my first one, **The Spirits. **R&R plz, luvz ya! XxXxXxXx ( ") (" ) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Im so sorry I took so long to update…I din have any ideas! Lol and plus my comp crashed so I had to start from stratch! Anyhoo….Here's hapter 2, Enjoy _

_**Growing Up Too Soon**_

_2 years earlier_

"But daddy I-"

"No buts Yuna, You are going to this new school! Don't worry, you will make plenty of new friends, you can forget all about your other friends, especially that stupid Rikki girl!"

Yuna wasn't your average 12 year old. She was like she was 12 going on 20. The way her gleaming brown hair placed itself upon her shoulders made her look older. Her eyes stood out the most though, for one was emerald green while the other was topaz blue. Half Al Bhed, on her mothers side. They way she stood; her hands intertwined behind her dead straight back and legs parallel with each other, made her seem confident in this argument. Her outfit seemed simple: khaki short shorts and a light blue halter neck top. Her face was scrunched with anger as she glared at her dad.

"Her name is Rikku! And she's not stupid! She's my best friend. But an old man like _you_ wouldn't understand the word 'friend!' "

Taken back, Braska watched as his only child ran toward the stairs, tears running wild down her face. This had totally shocked him, the way she had held her head high and defended herself. He had raised her too quickly, and the result was crying in her bedroom. Ever since Yuna was born, he had expected great things from her, for she was older than her age implied her to be. The way she spoke in company took everyone's breath away, and her way in life was to please her father, but in this situation, it was going to be harder than she thought.

"Maybe you were a little hard on her. She is only 12 you know." Spoke the soft words of Yuna's Mother, Hikara. "If I was told I was to leave my best friend for a different part of Spira at her age, I would've acted the same"

"Think I should go talk to her?" the thought had pondered around in Braska's head, but was afraid of the answer, for he knew his daughters raging tempers and mood swings had bad effects. Hikara shook her head, making her shimmering blonde hair whip her face slightly, tickling her nose.

"No, I will. I don't want…"chuckling at herself, Hikara imagined a picture of her loveable husband in a hospital bed with bruises and an injured limb.

"You don't want what?" Braska curiously asked, snaking his arms around her slender waist.

"Never mind, I'll explain later. " Squeezing out of his grasp, she wondered upstairs towards the last door in the hallway. With a couple of knocks on the wooden door, she heard a faint "go away!"

Not listening, Hikara entered the room, stretching in her head round the door, but whipping it back just in time for a shoe to bound off the wall and land dead on the floor.

"I said go away!" young Yuna shouted with a raspy voice, stating she had been crying a lot. "Oh mom, it's you. I thought it was dad. Sorry, the shoe didn't hit you did it?"

"No, it didn't" chuckling, she strode toward the end of Yuna's bed, and plonked herself by Yuna's feet.

"Why are we moving mommy?" Yuna questioned, curiosity flowing in her voice. As she wiped her tears from her flushed cheeks and puffy eyes. "I don't want to leave Rikku, she's my best friend."

"I know sweetie, but your father has a very important job, so we must move to Besaid" Hikara's voice was soft and gentle. Even the most angered person in Spira would stop and calm down to the sweet sound of her voice.

Yuna sadly wiped her eyes, swung her legs out from under the duvet and walked groggily towards her walk-in wardrobe. Clutching a suitcase in her tiny hands, she slammed it onto her bed, and started filling it with clothes. But to her own secrecy, inside, she felt like she was dying.

"I'll call you when dinner's ready, ok?" silence roamed the room, as Yuna could be heard shuffling in her wardrobe. Silent tears had worked their way down their cheek, as she hoped this was a bad dream, and would wake up very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy **_

_**Growing Up Too Soon**_

"I'm off to school!" Tidus yelled up the stairs. His back pack hugging his back, as if to protect him from any harm. The weight of it was straining his shoulders. His tired face looked distant as he awaited the reply from his "_changed"_ mother. The house once again looked a tip; the sofa was pushed forward in front of the TV so his mother had a better view of it; the bin overflowing with rubbish that needed to be gotten rid of; the washing up still in the bowl from the night before.

_**Ha, and she said she's changing**_ he thought. When no reply came from the woman upstairs, he shrugged, hefted his bag more equally into his shoulders, and strode out the door. The wind blew through his thick choppy blonde hair.

Tidus stopped for a second. The thought of being free like the wind ran in his head, the thought of a life without his mother made a small smile creep onto his head. Taking a stride; his boots crushing the fresh green grass, he walked towards the end of the walk path, and waited for the bus.

Panic covered his face, as he desperately dropped his bag and searched for something precious inside. Relief washed over his face as he pulled out the chunky book from his back pack. Hugging it close to his chest, he smiled. I calm, care-free smile.

"Hey kid, u getting on this bus or what?!" a rugged man bellowed from the bus driver's seat. He looked like an alcoholic. Unshaven tired looking face, with a dirty blue and white striped shirt. It had a coffee stain on the front, just under the pocket. He held the wheel loosely, tapping his finger on it occasionally out of impatience. His hair could have done with a brush this morning, but obviously he'd gotten up too late and rushed.

_**Well someone got dressed in the dark**_ Tidus thought as the disgusted look on his face swept away, revealing a huge cheesy grin. He stepped onto the bus with ease, glowing with confidence. The doors slammed shut, and before he could sit, the bus driver was off towards the next road to pick up more annoying kids.

The confidence inside Tidus was soon gone, as every pair of eyes was on him. His smile was wiped off his face, as the only two available seats were next to a boy that looked like he was desperate for a friend, and next to a girl who looked high on sugar. Tidus chose to sit next to the boy, as the girl slightly scared him.

"Hey! My name's Clasko. What's yours?" the boy had a distinctive voice, as if Tidus had heard it before. Clasko was slouching in his seat, head leaning against the window, eyes on Tidus. He was observing him, watching his every move. The atmosphere could be cut with a knife, as everyone was still watching him.

"Erm…my names –"

"Hey!" a bang was heard as two delicate hands slammed themselves against the cheap leather back rest. A blonde girl was sat with a huge grin on her face and looking at Tidus

"Clasko, what are you doing?" she asked in a high pitched voice. "I'm sorry is he freaking you out?"

"Uh...Um..." Tidus stammered. "No, not really. He just told me his name." He turned to Clasko and stretched out his hand. "I'm Tidus by the way. The 'New Kid'"

"Erm…"The girl intervened for the second time "You…you don't want to do that Tidus. Clasko isn't the type of person you wanna become friends with. He's got Cooties!" She shivered and looked at Clasko who had sat up straight and crossed his arms. The glare he was sending the blonde girl could have killed her, but all she did was laugh and stick her tongue out.

"You wanna make friends with someone cool and sophisticated; someone who knows everything about everyone."

A blank face swept across Tidus' face, as he didn't have a clue who she was talking about.

"Erm…and that would be…?" he asked stupidly, soon regretting the question, as a hand swatted the back of his head.

"Me, you big meanie! Name's Rikku." The smile that was once gone had now regained across her tanned face. Her blonde hair was high in a short ponytail, with two plaits down her neck line. Her top was orange, and her shorts were green, which in Tidus' opinion was a horrible clash, but, he had to admit, it looked good on her. He noticed a slight difference in her eyes though; emerald green and black swirls as pupils. Tidus figured she was an Al Bhed, but it didn't bother him. He believed that everyone was human, therefore there was no difference between them.

"Hey Rikku!" someone yelled from the front of the bus. Rikku, of course, started waving like a maniac, scaring Tidus once more.

"Yuna, I made a new friend! This is Tidus!" Rikku scuffled Tidus' hair in a way that Yuna laughed. He of course blushed, and looked down.

"Rikku, you're always making friends." Yuna took her seat next to Rikku. Sorting out her wind swept brown hair to a manageable look. Tidus sat admiring her, studying her small smile that played across her lips. The most catching feature on her, in Tidus' opinion, was her eyes; one a striking ocean blue, the other a mesmerising emerald green. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't bring his eyes to part from them. Her back was straight, not leaning against the back rest like Rikku; her hands were placed lightly in her lap as she crossed her feet, just like a princess. He had to turn around, he just had to. The sight before him was making his breath uneven. But he couldn't. He wanted to get as much of her as possible.

"Tidus? You alright?" Rikku was clicking her fingers in front of his face. Jumping, he quickly turned in his seat, taking a quick side glance at Clasko and smiling, before looking down toward his feet, as if in shame that he was looking at someone to the opposite sex.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, day dreaming." He replied over his shoulder. Yuna and Rikku looked at each other strangely.

"he is one strange new guy" Yuna whispered tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yup, well, he chose to sit next to Clasko didn't he?" The girls snickered.

"Hey!" The boys yelled with a jokingly angry face of their features. Clasko turned back around resuming to looking out the window, but Tidus had a smirk on his face looking at Yuna. She also had a smirk on her face. She winked at him, and grabbed her back to receive something. Tidus turned back round, the smile still on his face.

"Yuna…" he whispered to himself, testing out what her name sounds like on his lips. It sounded perfect in his ears. Looking past Clasko out the window, he saw a huge building with children outside, awaiting something.

"We're here!" Rikku sang. And everyone stepped off the bus and onto the school grounds.

Looking around, he saw Rikku waving to him to follow her. Taking a deep breath he strode forward, entering his first day of his new school.

_**So what u thinks? Let know by**__**REVIEWING!**_

_**Love Me-Lou**_

_**xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey people! Sorry bout the long update, i've been rele busy with my family and friends, im getting my GCSE results soon too so thats been worrying me. But here it is, chapter 4 of this fantastical story!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

"Tidus Right?"

She stood straight, her hands intertwined behind her back. A small smile played on her lips, as she tenderly slipped a few strands of hair behind her ear. Her mismatched eyes shining with happiness at the new student in front of her. His back was turned to her, but she definatly noticed his choppy dirty blonde hair and tanned complexion.

His body had turned completely, his eyes wide. He had instantly recognised that voice, and his body had become paralysed with nervousness. The crumpled up schedule he held between his forefinger and thumb had floated to the floor, forgotten to the world.

The teens were merely 3 inches apart, their faces itching to draw closer to the other

_Close enough to kiss her..._Tidus thought dreamily.

"Hey! Watcha doin'?

Rikku.

_Oh Yevon, Why did she have to interrupt? _Yuna thought to herself. With a disappointed face, she turned and hid her face with her silky brown hair, to cover up the heat that had risen to her face.

"I didn't interrupt anything did i?" Rikku's face was between the 2 teens, peering from one to the other. She raised an eye brow, then relaxed back to a fair distance away from them. "Yuna I was gonna ask you if u could help me with something in Home Room."

"Actually, Rikku," Yuna stood bravely forward, making a statement, "I was going to show Tidus around, show him the ropes, you know?"

"Oh," Rikku's face dropped. "Okay, yeah that's fine with me. Maybe you can help me at lunch?"

"Sure, I'd love to." The small innocent smile played across Yuna's face as it did that morning on the bus. Tidus's heart skipped a beat, as he grinned widely. He _was_ going to ask Yuna to show him around, but was too afraid to ask.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch! Love ya!" Rikku shouted, waving goodbye to the two teens.

"Erm..." An awkward moment. "Eh, Thanks." His hand raised to the back of his neck, scratching it nervously. He was surprised that someone like Yuna would want to show him around. He thought he would be on his own, with no friends for the first week or even month. He didn't expect to gain two friends on the first day of school. And two female friends no less.

He stifled a yawn, covering it with his hand. He shut his eyes, fatigued for a moment.

"For what?"

Her voice instantly shook him, making him wide awake. He didn't want to miss a moment whilst he was with her. He felt, somewhat, alive, when he was with her. He wanted to know everything about her, he wanted to be there for her when she was upset, he wanted to hold her in his arms, and stroke that gorgeous brown hair of hers. he-

"Hello?? Spira to Tidus! You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Yuna."

"That's all right. Anyway, lets see your schedule"

She held out her palm delicately for him to place the schedule into her hand. She was staring him straight in the eye's; confidence flowing through her body.

Carefully, he handed it to her. As she reached to retrieve it, their fingers brushed against each other, and an imaginary electric spark went off. An electric current went straight through Yuna's body, and sent shivers up and down her spine. And the same happened to Tidus. They both felt it, and couldn't help but look away from each other, blushing like mad.

Clearing her throat, Yuna checked his schedule and compared it to hers.

"Wow..." She breathed out, her eyes wide with happiness.

"What?" He was curious about what she was shocked about. Looking over her shoulder, he peered at the schedules, seeing they were matching, like identical twins. The only difference, were the names at the top. Yuna turned, facing him. Her smile still on her face, she smiled wider.

"We're in exactly the same classes together."

"That's great!" Tidus exclaimed excitedly. He hugged her, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other around her shoulder. He couldn't stop smiling. He would be able to spend more time with her!

Yuna was stunned at first, not registering his actions quick enough. She finally relaxed, and hugged him back.

The bell rang.

"Oh crud!" Yuna breathed, not wanting this moment to leave. "We have to get to Home Room before sir kills us!"

She pulled away from him, grabbing his hand, and made a quick dash for room 403, which was situated on the other side of the school.

* * *

Fifth period was almost over. The teacher had been kind enough to let Yuna and Tidus off, for today, as they were five minutes late for Home Room. Yuna had taken the blame, explaining that it was Tidus' first day, and that she was told to show him around. As it was the first day of school, nearly every teacher had let their students talk, and catch up what they missed over the summer. Yuna and Tidus were seated at the back, questioning each other about their past's and information about themselves. They both wanted to get to know each other, and this was the best way to do it. 

"So, Yuna," Tidus started. "What's your favourite thing to do in your spare time?"

"Hmm..." She thought about this really hard. She enjoyed a lot of things, but most of all she loved going to a hill top at sunset, and watch the sun go down and the sky change colour's, but she couldn't admit to that, she thought he would think her a sad-sap. So, she though of the next best thing: "Going down town and getting ice cream." she smiled at this, pleased with her answer.

Tidus moved closer, looking her square in the eye. "You're lying"

She gasped! How did he know that? "How the --?"

"I can tell" Tidus interrupted. "It took you so long to answer."

"You can tell by that?" She sighed. He was right. She couldn't lie to him. He wasn't stupid.

"Okay," she breathed, "don't tell anyone, but i love going up to the hill top, just along the road from me, and watching the sunset. I love the different colours of the sky, and the sun disappearing from the land. I love the way that one side of the town is dark and you can see a few stars, but the other side is orange and pink, it amazes me. I don't know why. It always has."

Tidus was shocked. He hadn't expected that sort of answer. He was confused, why didn't she want anyone to know about that?

"Woah, that was...-"

"Detailed?"

"yeah, lets go with that"

They both laughed. He was going to question her about the whole _Don't tell anyone.._ issue, but thought other wise, and looked ahead as she though of a question to ask him.

"I'll...I'll have to remember that" he implied, side glancing at her with a seductive smirk on his face

"And why is that?"

"so that if we go out i know where to take you"

Yuna giggled behind her hand, smiling at him, then nodding in approval.

The bell rang.

"Well," Tidus stood, stretching his tense muscles and stifling a yawn behind his hand. He reached for his bag as Yuna stood, and handed him a piece of folded up paper.

"If..if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here, okay?"

Tidus took the paper, putting it in his wallet, so he would not forget it. They smiled at each other. And started to walk out of the classroom.

"Are you getting the bus?" Tidus questioned hoping the answer was yes.

"Erm...no, sorry i don't get the bus at the end of the day, i walk home. I only get it in the morning because I'm too tired to walk"

The sound of laughter rang through the hallway.

"Oh, okay, well I'll walk you, if you wanna" Again, he scratched the back of his neck, looking at the floor.

"I'd like that" Yuna smiled, turning her body towards the school exit.

_I don't think today could've gone any worse_ Tidus thought as he and Yuna were walking home. They talked more, and got to know each other a little better. Yuna even had the courage to ask Tidus for _his _number and address, saying she might just pop round every now and again.

His day was perfect. Nothing could ruin it.

Well, that's what he thought until he stepped into his house and found his mother...

* * *

_**Oooooh a cliffy! Im so sorry i had to put that!**_

_**If u wana know what happens, u know what u gota do!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!!**_

_**Love Me-Lou**_

_**xxxxxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Fans!**_

_**I am soo bored at the mo so i though that id update my story!**_

_**Sitting here listening to Alice Cooper – Poison, i feel the Need to upload this!**_

_**Anyhoo! On with the story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"Mom??" Tidus screeched, shocked by the sight before him. There, in front of him, sprawled out on the couch, was his "_**changed" **_mother, with a man between her legs. Fully clothed, of course, they were making out, and looks like they had been for a long time. Vidia's blonde hair was knotted up in a mess on the back of her head, lipstick was found spread around her lips and cheeks, her clothes loose and crinkly, and love bites were found on her neck.

_**He**_ looked like he was about to explode. Pink smears were spread across his chest and face. His hair in a scruffy heap. His shirt had been thrown into a heap on the floor, along with Vidia's jacket and shoes. His back was facing towards Tidus, and they both hadn't acknowledged he was there.

The sounds of groaning were emerging from Vidia's mouth into the open air, making Tidus' face screw up in disgust.

He grabbed the nearest thing he could pick up; a beer can, obviously empty of its contents. He threw it across the room, hitting _**him **_on the back, leaving a red mark and slight dent. The shot was perfect, and surprised Tidus, as he thought that a weakling like him could not accomplish something that powerful.

They stopped, the room turning silent.

"Oh, Tidus?" Vidia sounded shocked at the intrusion. She had not expected him home so soon. Tidus had told her he was getting the bus home and shouldn't have been home for another twenty minutes. "What are you doing home so soon?" Her face was flustered, her lips swollen from the stranger sucking at them for so long. Her blouse hung loosely off her right shoulder, as she staggered up and tried to regain her composure.

He raised a hand.

"No, no! Don't stop 'cause I'm home!" he bellowed, his eyebrows knotting together at the top of his head. "Please continue, I'll be upstairs doing my homework." His back-pack hugged him closely from behind, as he kicked off his shoes and stomped his way upstairs to his room.

"Oh Tidus I got you something today while i was shopping!" Vidia tried to shout after him.

"What's that?" he asked, stepping out of his room, "A new dad?!" Anger flowed through his body as he stomped back into his room, slamming the door once again.

"No," She sighed, giving up. She knew all too well that when he was angry, he would say everything he thought of, and right now, he was very angry. "I meant a computer"

"May...maybe I should go..."

"No!" Vidia replied, a little too quickly. "Umm...I mean..Stay for a while, I'll cook something."

She winked, and pressed herself against his bare chest, a hand resting on his broad shoulder.

He pushed away, retrieving his light blue shirt, buttoning it up and placing his shoes onto his feet. "No I should get going anyway, my wife will wonder where I am"

Before leaving, he left her with one last passionate kiss, sucking the life out of her lips, groping her butt with his left hand. "I had fun, we should do this again sometime."

The door opened and shut, as the strange figure left her sight. Sighing, Vidia climbed up the long staircase that her angry son had, momentarily, stomped up.

The sound of ripping could be heard from inside Tidus' room, and she shook with fear as she slowly entered the bedroom.

Tidus had found the boxes, and was ripping off the tape that concealed the machina inside the cardboard. Getting the manual out, he started flicking through the pages.

"Honey, are you all right?" she nervously spoke, stepping fully into the room, shutting the door behind her.

He replied with a mumble, and short, quick answer.

"So who was he?"

"Erm...he..he was someone i met at the computer store." Was the reply Tidus got.

"What's his name?"

"Uh..."

What does he do?"

"Umm.."

"you know what Vidia?" He stood, his eyes turning droopy and dark. His tiredness he suffered from was kicking in. "I..I don't care. I thought you were changing, but obviously you can't keep a promise." He looked down, unable to look his own mother in the eye.

"Babe, I know what I said, but it's hard, and i will change i promise. Maybe not right away, but i will."

Pacing toward the door, Vidia turned the door knob, and slowly walked through the door. Before it completely shut, Tidus grabbed the door and pulled it back open, and rushed into his mother's arms.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled into her blouse. His body was shaky and he needed a hug. She slowly wrapped her arms around his small but muscular body, stroking his hair with her fingers.

"I should be the sorry one" She looked down at him. He was her world. If he wasn't alive she would die. He meant everything to her. She was so proud of him it was untrue. She just wished she could have been a better mother in the past. "Say, you wanna help me cook dinner tonight?"

Tidus looked up, smiling slightly, as he placed his index finger on his lips to emphasize his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'd love that"

He grabbed her hand, and they strode down the stairs together and headed towards the kitchen.

They each grabbed a cooking apron and washed their hands and got the ingredients out to make a pasta bake. As Vidia was mixing the tomatoes together, Tidus watched her

_I believe she'll change_ He thought to himself. Even though she wasn't perfect, he still loved her, and didn't want to see her getting hurt.

"Mom?"

She looked up, smiling slightly, awaiting his question.

"I..I made a couple friends at school today. Do you mind if I invite one round for dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course not!" Vidia exclaimed. She jumped up and down, excited that he was happy with school. At his last school he was the "Target" as she once called him. He would come home at least once a week with a bruise somewhere on his body, and she would be crushed because she couldn't do anything about it. "What's their name?"

He thought hard. Did Tidus really want his friend to meet his mom? After what he saw tonight when he got home?

"You have to promise that no-one will be here tomorrow night when we get home." He held out his pinky-finger. That was their thing, Pinky swear. They would shake on their pinky's and nothing could break it. She openly took his offer and shook with her own pinky-finger.

"You've got nothing to worry about. I'll even be getting dinner ready. Hey, maybe they can help you with your computer, you know, like set it up?"

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea." Tidus smiled. She was so happy at this moment. They were bonding, which was very rare for them. Tidus would usually be in his room typing away to all these stupid little things and she would be busy downstairs with (a) guys, or (b) alcohol.

"So...what's their name?" impatience was getting the better of Vidia, as she shook his shoulders for the answer to pop out.

Sighing, he opened his mouth, and only one word came out.

"Yuna"

* * *

_**Hey, sorry that its so short, but its like 12 am and im shattered. **_

_**But at least im updatin so soon!**_

_**Anyhoo, i hope you enjoyed readin this!**_

_**Let me no what u think by REVIEWIN!**_

_**Love Me-Lou**_

_**xxxxxxx **_


	6. Chapter 6

**I Am So Sorry! I Know I Was Supposed To Update Sooner But I Just Didnt Have The Time. But Now Here It Is. Its Not Very Good, Seeing As I'm Very Tired And We've Run Out Of Coffee TT-TT Lifes So Unfair. But Yeh Anyway On With Chapter 6**

**Enjoy **

**-----**

Chapter 6

Nervous. Why was he so nervous? His hands shook as they were shoved into his jeans pockets. His eyes diverted to the ground, watching his feet kick a small stone from foot to foot. The wind gently blew his hair around his eyes. His back pack tightly hugging his back as it rustled against his hoodie. Children from across the street could be heard giggling as they played on their way to school, and the parents softly laughed as they shared a joke. He raised his head, slowly, to observe the view in front of him, sighing loudly, his shoulders hunched.

_I wish I had that as a child_ he thought, smiling slightly. The thought of his mother walking a young Tidus to school entered his head as he continued to watch the children. He heavily sighed again, leaning against the bus stop sign, the chilled metal pressing against the warm skin of his arms. The sleeve of his hoodie rolled up to let some cool air get to his slightly hot body.

The wind was picking up speed now, as it picked up some dead leaves from the ground and spun them round and round, sort of like a mini tornado.

Splat. Finally, the dark heavens had opened. Splat. Wiping the droplet away from his cheek, he willingly let his hood down, goosebumps raised on the back of his neck, sending a slight tingle down his spine. Splat. Splat. Splat.

Lightly slapping a damp hand onto his face, Tidus attempted to wipe off the cold trickles of water droplets that had fallen onto his tanned skin. His hair clung to his forehead as he looked into the dark clouds above, eyes struggling to stay wide, water splashing on his cheeks. The warmth of his breath escaped his mouth and turned into visible air in front of him, as he was slightly amused with it. He stood still, as if time had stopped suddenly. People's umbrella's were propped up and spreading out to protect their holders. The wind had died down a bit, making the rain fall straight. The road had emptied, civilisation had disappeared, and the animal's had retreated to their habitats, protecting themselves from the rain.

CRACK!

_Great_ Tidus thought. _A Lightening Storm._ Fork lightening had emerged from the clouds, sending their loud noises and bright lights in every direction possible. It reflected off Tidus eyes, almost blinding him from sight. He smiled. Lightening Storms always seemed to relax him. He shut his eyes once more, taking in the bounding noises and the smell of the rain. That was, until he heard humming coming down the road.

------

Yuna shut the front door. The rain dabbing the top of her head. Smiling, she strode out onto the gravel walkway and put her bag on both shoulders. She stopped at the shut gate. Eyeing it up, she cautiously took a few steps back, ran forward and delicately jumped the gate, landing with a swift bang on the pavement. She smiled at her success, glancing towards the living room window, where her father was watching her every move, smiling with pride as she removed himself from sight. Looking behind her, she smirked. It's been a year since her mother had passed. Yuna still cried at times, but she knew that her mother was with her no matter where she went. She would visit the Farplane in Guadosalam at least once a week. It was quite a journey, a minimum of two hours by hovercraft, or a mere twenty five minutes by her fathers air ship. It made her happy, though her mother being there with her would make her life perfect.

Glancing down, she watched as the rain covered the ground in a slippery liquid. The bus stop was just 3 minutes away, but she decided to walk to school. She got two houses away, glanced back, careful not to be seen by her father, and slipped her white coat off. It wasn't really protecting her from the cold rain, as it was a long hooded jacket made of thick wool. The wool would just absorb it, and would cause her to get a chill. Her hair was soaked, and stuck to the back of her neck. As she prodded along the wet ground, she ran her fingers through her mattered and knotted hair, scrunching her face in pain as loose strands came out with her fingers. She wiggled her fingers, removing the hair from her moist hands, watching it fall to the ground.

BOOM

The thunder was getting closer, and she knew she'd have to rush and get to school on time, but temptation got the better of her, and she lowered her head, watching her small boots get drenched and squelch the water from them. She started humming, a small song her mother used to sing to her to get her to sleep easier. Yuna's mother was very religious, and Yuna followed her mothers beliefs close to her, as did her father.

The road was deserted, she presumed people would be at school already or at work, so she stretched her arms out and started dancing. She twisted and turned, her eyes shut and her hair flying in all different directions, water spraying off of it and onto the ground. Her long skirt was flowing freely as she sang and danced. Lightening in the background reflected her body perfectly, as she swung her arms up and down. She grabbed a long branch from the nearest tree, and started twirling it like a baton, spinning it round and round. She crouched down onto the ground, and raised back up, holding the stick like a staff, as if she was sending the dead to the Farplane. Still humming, she dropped the stick, and continued to dance, stepping forward occasionally to walk towards her school while she was easily distracted.

Mouth agape, he watched her every move, smiling slightly at her delicate frame dance and spin in the pouring rain. Tidus watched as the rain didn't even appear in Yuna's eyes. He watched as the water dripped from her hair and onto the ground below. She was breathing heavily, as if this was pushing her to her limits. Her eyes were shut, and here cheeks were all red and flustered. She opened her eyes and gasped. He was there, watching her, smiling at her, adoring her. She straightened her white skirt, pulling it down so it reached her knees, and adjusted her blouse that had twisted itself around her torso. It clung to her like a child not wanting to leave its mother.

She laughed.

"Um...sorry you had to see that," she breathed, a smile forming on her face, "The rain does that to me sometimes, you know?"

Tidus scratched the back of his head. The nervous gesture he always did. Running a hand through his damp hair, he smiled too, looking deep into Yuna's eyes.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." his condensated breath rose between them, as the clouds started to part, the rain slowly starting to cease.

"No!" Yuna exclaimed, opening her arms wide. "Don't stop! Come back!!"

Pouting, she crossed her arms and stood firmly on her feet. Looking at Tidus with her odd coloured eyes, she smiled once again and opened her arms for a hug.

Looking at her arm's, left to right to left, he smiled widely, and stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. They fit together perfectly. Her arms around his neck, causing him to lose breathe for a slight moment, but he didn't care. All he cared about was hugging her. Life was good at this precise time. That was until...

Tssshhhh!

Perfect timing, the bus had arrived. Tidus let go of Yuna, shoved his hands into his pockets and awaited the bus doors to open. Yuna scanned the bus, looking for a certain blonde. Clutching her stomach, she pointed towards the clouded, murky window, laughing loudly, snorting a couple of times at the hysterical picture in front of her. For there was Rikku, face as close as it could get to the window, nose flat against it, with a look of worry on her features. Clasko had sat right next to her, and she didn't like it one bit. Her nails scratched against the filthy glass, as if it would help escape the prison she was held in.

There sat the horrible bus driver once more. Looking as though he hadn't showered yet again. He had some sort of red sticky substance on the front of his top, aside the coffee stain and bread crumbs. It was probably from some fruit plant in the Kilika forest. Ew.

"You getting on the bus or what?!" he bellowed, yellow teeth smiling devilishly at Tidus. Scrunching up his nose, with the left side of his top lip raised in disgust, he stepped onto the bus, eyeing up the bus driver.

"You know what? I think we'll walk today, thanks."

"Suit yourself." with that, the door shut, and the bus was gone in a flash, leaving the soaked Yuna and Tidus staring after it.

"I was only joking!" Tidus screamed, throwing his arms in the air above him. Yuna hid a giggle behind her hand, as she looked at him smiling. She stood firmly, with her hands behind her back, swinging side to side, not worrying that the rain was going in her eyes. "I don't mind walking. It'll be good."

"Uhh... Ok." Tidus smiled, happy to see she wanted to spent time with him as much as he did with her.

-----

The awkward silence was getting to Yuna, as she couldn't think of anything good to say. _Nice weather lately._ No. _So where are you from? _Too nosey. _How are you finding school? _Too geeky.

"So..." she trailed off, looking to the ground. "I really don't know what to talk about."Nervously she laughed, looked up to him with red cheeks as the rain poured heavier than ever.

"Me neither to be honest. I wasn't really expecting him to just drive off. I mean who does that?"

"The bus driver. He's not a very nice man. Honestly, once I has just arrived to the bus stop, and he just shut his doors when I arrived, but had to open them again. He even shouted at me saying he'd be late or something." she remembered the look on his face, like a scary Ronso from inside of him had just been released. She laughed "It was funny though, Rikku came down and started giving her a piece of her mind in Al Bhed, and he hasn't said anything to me since."

"Rikku...She's like your best friend, right?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"No. not my best friend," Yuna replied, her face straight and emotionless, "She's my cousin. She's the closest friend I have. She's been with me through thick and thin. You see, I'm not originally from Besaid."

Tidus raised his eyebrow, as if asking her to continue. He was intrigued to know more about her, and it felt like she was willing to open up more as they spoke. Her hands had now relaxed, swinging back and forth as she walked in a slow rhythm. "I was born in Bevelle. Until I was about six or seven, I can't quite remember. All I remember though, is getting very upset that I had to leave Rikku. See, her dad is my mother's brother, and they lived just down the road from us, so whenever I got bored or something I would just go to theirs. But when we had to move, I was so upset, that as soon as my mum convinced me that I would love it here, I ran to her house, and stayed there for about 2 days. Even though my parents worried the knew I was in safe hands."

Tidus looked at her, awe-struck. He was so shocked, he didn't realise they were so close. He wondered how they were so close, as Tidus was no where near as close to his mother let alone his cousins.

"Sorry, I bet this isn't something you want to hear, is it?"

"No no," Tidus exclaimed, turning around so he walked backwards, getting a proper good look at him. "Carry on, please."

"Ok" Yuna breathed a deep breath, looking to the dark clouds above her. The rain was really coming down, and yet they both seemed to really not care.

"Ok, well anyway I told her what was happening, and she didn't really understand seeing as she's two years younger than me. So me and her father, my uncle Cid sat her down and told her. It was mind blowing, I couldn't believe it, I was leaving my best friend and the only living family to me, and I probable would never see them again. So uncle Cid called my mother who told him where we were moving to, and they decided that he and the family should move too. So they did, and, well, there you go."

She chuckled, realising that she sounds like a stuck up snob, that everything she wanted is what she got.

"Oh, cool! I'd love that, if I moved that my family would move too."

He smiled, thinking about what to talk about next. Yuna was a completely different person from what he expected. Sure he hardly knew her, but he figured there's a lot to learn behind that smile of hers.

"You know, we'd better hurry, or else we'll be late."

"Oh," Yuna sighed, she was really hoping to spend more time with him, but if he wanted to hurry, that was fine with her. "Okay. Where will you be for lunch? Maybe we can sit together?"

Smiling, he mentioned he would be in the library catching up on some homework he missed out on while he wasn't there.

"Okay, I'll give you a hand if you want?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." She smiled at him, and it made him feel happy. He was so happy she was his friend. Maybe they could be more than friends one day? Who knows.

------

"And what's worse is your dripping all over my carpet!"

Spiran History wasn't exactly the most exciting subject at Besaid School, but then again, Yuna always enjoyed listening to the stories of what Spira was like while her ancestors roamed freely. She was quite disappointed that she missed the first twenty minutes or it, but could catch up with what was left of the hour long class. Tidus on the other hand, didn't really care for it, as he found it boring. He never saw the point in learning about what happened in the past. In his last school he mostly slept in Spiran History.

"I'm so sorry sir, it wont happen again, I promise. I just missed the bus. I'm sorry." Yuna bowed to show her deepest apology, as Tidus just stood there, looking bored.

"And you young man? What's your excuse?" Sir Maechen looked towards Tidus, his white beard hanging low with his green robe hanging loosely off his body. His small figure looked as though it was about to give up; the green robe seemed too heavy for his body to handle, the hunch on his back did nothing for him, as he had to use the desk he sat at for support so he could stand still at least. Yuna felt a lot of sympathy for this man, he was highly respected by her, she was probably one of the only students who did, and it saddened her. She wished she could do more to help, but she couldn't.

"I missed the bus too. Sorry." Tidus replied. Well, at least it was kind of the truth.

"Okay, well, I don't want you sitting in here soaking, you'll get chills. Go change into your P.E kits and I'll write you both notes. Off with you now!" With that said, he waved his hand as if to dismiss them, and struggled to sit down again. The chair was in his way and he couldn't move it without letting go of the desk. He sighed, rubbing his mop-haired head. "This isn't good" He sighed, looking at the chair as if he could move it with his mind. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands; one on his back and one in his own hand, and guiding him to his seat. Yuna had seen him struggle, and stepped in as no-one else would. Tidus came in front of his view and pulled the cold chair out of the desk and moved it in front of him so he could sit.

"Oh, Thank you Yuna, um...oh I'm sorry, I don't seem to know your name.." Sir Maechen scratched his head, as if the answer would pop up. He'd never taught Tidus before, that's why he didn't know his name.

"Oh it's Tidus."

"Tidus. Thank you." The old man smiled, and sat back, sighed and turned to the class.

"My apologies. Now, where were we? Ah yes, the great Lady Yunalesca. Can anyone tell me-"

The door was shut and off they went to receive their P.E kits from their lockers.

"Where's yours?" Tidus asked. He hoped he knew where his was, he only used it once, and forgot already.

"Just down here."Yuna replied. " Yours?"

"Um..." Scratching his head, he unfolded the wet piece of paper from his pocket the best he could. "2/45...whatever that means." Confusion swept across his face as he looked at Yuna as if she had the answer. He scratched the back of his head, nervous that he wouldn't know where it was.

"Oh great!" She exclaimed "That's just down from mine. C'mon follow me."

And so receiving their P.E Kits, they changed in the nearest toilets found, and retreated to Spiran History, ready to learn about the great Lady Yunalesca.

**Well, There You Go. As I Said, Not Very Good. Lol. So Yeh Review Please. And I Promise I'll Try And Update Sooner**

**Xxxxx**


End file.
